10. COMMUNITY OUTREACH AND TRANSLATION CORE Community Partnerships are Essential for Making Lab and Field Work Relevant For the last ten years, the Center has been working with investigators from the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and with community groups in the Yakima Valley to involve the community in research, interventions, and training. Only by combining work in the lab, in the field, and in the community is the Center able to promote dialogue in multiple directions and bring a unique and successful approach to reducing the adverse effects of environmental pesticide exposures in children, as demonstrated by our proven track record. The cumulative impacts of our efforts are felt throughout the communities we work with and provide not only the traction required but the momentum desired as we embark into Years 11 through 15 of the Center. The Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) is poised to leverage these cumulative impacts and not only build off the many successes of the COTC to date, but also launch additional efforts to collect, integrate and disseminate research findings and pursue exciting new means of enhancing outreach and translation efforts across Center projects and cores. We are particularly excited about translating lessons learned from our co-located Pacific Northwest Center for the National Children's Study (PNW-NCS) to protect children's health.